


Secret Warriors BTS

by EliotWinchester



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Secret Warriors - Freeform, Yo Yo & Joey friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotWinchester/pseuds/EliotWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble showing a quinjet scene between the secret warriors where Lincoln finds out secrets are meant to be shared! (Bonus points to anyone who spots the Leverage reference)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Warriors BTS

The engines of the quinjet were a low hum in Daisy’s ears as they flew to Malick’s base. Autopilot was on, so now all they had to do was wait until they got near their destination so that they could scout out a safe place to land. Once again she was thankful that May had included flying lessons in her training. She was standing at the front of the plane, one hand holding on, keeping a watchful eye out of the windscreen and on the scanner. Even though she knew they were in stealth mode, she couldn’t settle.

“Hey, are you ok?” Lincoln had come up behind her quietly. She jumped almost imperceptibly but turned her head to give him a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess May has also passed on her never-ending paranoia along with the badass kung-fu.”

“I don’t think it’s actually kung-fu,” he laughed, “I’m pretty sure kung-fu has rules.”

Daisy heard giggling from behind Lincolns back. It was Joey and Elena. Elena said something in Spanish, desperately trying to talk through fits of laughter, and Joey was looking at her with a strange mix of horror and amusement.

“What’s so funny?” Lincoln asked.

Elena looked at Daisy and immediately she knew _exactly_ what was so funny. She turned her head so that Lincoln wouldn’t see her blushing and biting her lip, trying not to smile.

“Nada, we were just saying that there have been an awful lot of relationships going on at the moment, Hunter and Bobbi, Fitz and Simmons are clearly getting closer, where do you think they get their privacy? It’s quite busy around base, where would they sneak off too? Any ideas Lincoln?” And with that Elena burst into giggles again.

Lincoln frowned for about half a second before his eyes widened and we swirled around on Daisy.

“ _You told them?”_

“Technically I only told _her,_ ” Daisy reasoned, “it was _supposed_ to be a secret.”

She shot Elena death glares past Lincolns shoulder.

“Come now hermana, you cannot possibly expect me not to talk about something like that! And I only told Joey, we’re supposed to be a team!”

“Little more than a team,” Joey muttered, looking as though he wanted to scrub his ears out with sandpaper.

“All I ask is how did you manage to put everything back so well that Coulson didn’t notice?” Elena tapped a finger to her chin, “Are you sure you managed to put it all back…”

She turned to Joey.

“¿Cómo se dice precisamente?”

“Precisely.”

“Sí, how did you put everything back so _precisely_ that _Coulson_ didn’t notice? I mean he is supposed to be superspy yes? Are you sure he didn’t notice?”

Daisy and Lincoln looked at each other in dismay.

“You don’t think he…” he said.

“No, of course not.”

“No, he couldn’t have.”

“Absolutely not.”

“He would have said something!”

Daisy paused.

“Wouldn’t he?” Lincoln suddenly looked unsure.

She sighed. Sometimes she wished she didn’t know Coulson so well.

“No he wouldn’t. He’d let us carry on making idiots of ourselves and then, when the dramatic timing was perfect, he’d make an offhand comment that would make us freak out. I swear if the guy wasn’t a spy he’d make a brilliant actor.”

With every word she spoke the colour seemed to drain out of Lincolns face.

“Well shit.”

Elena looked like Christmas had come early.

Then the quinjet console beeped earnestly.

“Thank God.” Daisy murmured as she quickly settled herself in the pilot seat. She slid the headset over her ears and began searching the scanners for a place to land.

“Okay there’s a clearing about a mile out that looks like a safe spot!”

“Looks good,” Lincoln said. He had his hand on the back of the seat and was studying the console with a small frown. Her immediate thought was how cute he looked when he did that, but she shook herself out of it and tried to get into mission mode.

“Occasionally I do know what I’m doing,” she grinned. He rolled his eyes, like he didn’t already know that.

“You guys ready?” she said loud enough to reach the back.

Once she heard Elena and Joey’s confirmation, she set the route to the landing site and gripped the controls.

“Ok, I’m taking her down.”


End file.
